


Fearful Moments

by merionees



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Illustrations, Inspired by Fanfiction, Markers, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 16:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merionees/pseuds/merionees





	Fearful Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [House Of Wren II -- Birth Of The Machine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676764) by [elbowsinsidethedoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elbowsinsidethedoor/pseuds/elbowsinsidethedoor). 




End file.
